Letter to the Editor
by knowhere
Summary: Literati. What’s the fun of showering together if you can’t get a little dirty right before you get clean? AU.


**Letter to the Editor**

Author: Knowhere

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**AN: **A 'ficlet' in light of the New Year, I thought it'd be a nice time for a little pick-me-up.

Yes, current issue of _Glamour_ is their yearly man issue. And yes, that bit of information was actually pointed out.

As always, please review when you're done. Thanks.

Summary: Literati. What's the fun of showering together if you can't get a little dirty right before you get clean? AU.

---

"What are you doing?" He slicked back his hair and blinked away the water drops.

She looked up and smiled sweetly. "Reading a magazine. _Glamour_'s yearly man issue." She shifted her legs and studied the picture in front of her. "Did you know that a man has nearly the same amount of nerve endings in his nipples as women do?"

He squinted. "Never took the time to take inventory."

She giggled and peered around to take a better look at him. "Can't tell by looking."

He smirked and pulled the curtain back a bit more. "Wanna touch?"

Turning the page with a moistened fingertip, she blushed but shook her head. "No thanks, I'm reading."

"You're blushing. I know that blush. It's the 'I wanna jump your bones but I'm too embarrassed to make the first move' blush."

Jaw dropping down, she gasped. "It is not! How dare you say something like that."

He scoffed. "You're the one sitting on the counter while I'm showering reading an article to me about erogenous zones and you ask how dare I?" Pulling the shower curtain back, he soaped up with a hidden smile. "Come on babe. You want me."

She smiled to herself. "Only in the name of research. If that information proves to be faulty, I can write a letter to the editor."

He chuckled. "Better get in here quick then, I'm about to finish up."

She hesitated for all of a minute and peeled back her tank top and slid his boxer shorts that she stole from him off of her legs. "Don't get the wrong idea, mister, this is all in the name of science."

Sticking his hand out with his finger cocked in a come hither motion, only his arm was visible. The rest of his body was waiting, knowing the inevitable. "Come on Rory, don't let your man wait."

She laughed and shook her head. Jess could be so corny sometimes. Stepping into the shower, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, kissing the water that gathered at the curve of his neck. Licking her way around his pulse that began to beat faster, she bit down gently and sucked hard at his skin.

His hands wandered around her shoulders, back, and finally settled on her bottom, cupping her, lifting her to notch himself right between her legs. Sex in the shower was a tricky feat to manage, something they rarely did due to their small difference in height and her propensity to get the giggles during sex, making him fear that he would drop her. But they were at the perfect height for him to rub up against her, making her sigh against his neck. "Ror, you're gonna give me a hickey if you don't quit."

She released him for a moment to whisper, "so?"

"While I would normally not mind and probably brag about it to some guys at work, I can't have that when we go have dinner with your grandparents. I mean, come on, I've already shown up once with a black eye, a broken leg, and a gash on my forehead, I can't have a hickey to top it all off."

"The leg was from that snowboarding accident. And I really didn't mean to open the front door the same time you were walking into it. Seriously. I told Grandma and Grandpa about that gash on your head. They understood." She giggled at the sound of him growling at her and she sucked harder in response. "Why not? Where's the Jess who didn't give a flying fuck about what other people thought about him?"

He grunted as her hands wandered down his chest and toyed with an area that was already on a hair's trigger near to explosion. "He grew up, got a career, and got married." Dipping his head down, he kissed her, softly at first, a brushing of their lips, a leisure sipping of water and that indefinable something that was essentially Rory. At the sound of her breathy moan, he parted her lips and sank into a mouth that he knew so well. With his eyes closed he could navigate her body and know just where to pause, to kiss, to lick, and to love. He relished the idea that no man has ever known his Rory the way he did, and that no man would ever the get the chance to. Pulling back from the kiss, he smirked. "Did you just say fuck?"

With her lips red and showing signs that by tomorrow morning would be swollen enough for people to know she spent the previous night having inhibited sex with her husband, Rory smiled. "I'm old enough to swear."

He bent her back into the stream of hot water and made her hair plaster to her back. He licked down her sternum and the central line of her body, laving special attention to her breast and the single darker freckle that was adjacent to her left nipple. "When you're lounging around in your sweats with your hair up, you look barely legal enough to vote, let alone have alcohol."

"Twenty-eight, Jess. Twenty-eight."

"Yeah, but people look at me like I'm robbing the cradle." His cheeks hallowed out with every pull of her breast, and he let his fingers draw haphazard shapes along the column of her spine.

"I always did have a thing for older guys." She sighed and squirmed against the talent of his lips and tongue. God, that man knew how to work his tongue. "Hey," she tapped the side of his jaw. "I'm supposed to be checking out _your_ nipples."

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine." He smiled and released her, his free hand teasing the points with long tapered fingers.

"I already showed you mine. It's your turn."

He smiled a smile that was purely masculine and full of anticipation. "Have at it."

She stepped up, seeing the truth in his eyes. He planned to let her have her fun, but wasn't going to relinquish control of the situation to her. She liked that about him. He always guided her in the bedroom with a gentle hand and a patient body. But today she was feeling bold. The new Rory of the New Year. She was going to show Jess that she could make him wild out of his mind. It has happened, but only if she caught him off guard. Though Jess was more understanding of emotions as he got older, there was a part of him that was afraid of giving up control, even in sex. There was something inherently frightening to Jess about being out of control. To him, it meant loss. It meant not having the ability to make his destiny. But today, she would show him that loosing control could be so so sweet…

She stepped closer to him, licking down the path from his neck to his collarbone down to one flat nipple. Her free hands sneaked up and traced the happy trail of silky hair that arrowed down from below his belly button to his crotch. As she licked his nipple and began a gentle suction, her hands gripped him in both and slid her hands up and down in tandem to her tongue.

His hands shot out to grasp the wall, fingers curling without finding purchase. His head flew back and he shouted, "oh god! Fucking hell!"

She smiled against his chest. Guess there was no reason to write that letter…

---

**AN:** Read and review!


End file.
